In an apparatus for information processing, such as a computer, the data being processed in this apparatus must be transmitted between individual parts, and various connection schemes have been used for this purpose. For example, as shown in FIG. 13, connectors 2 are arranged on a mother board 1, and a daughter board 3 having various components arranged thereon is connected to each connector 2, thus, the transmission of data between each daughter board 3 is conducted through the mother board 1. However, a tremendous increase in the volume of data processing has occurred recently because of the higher density of the various components on the daughter boards 3, and this increased volume of data processing cannot be transmitted by the mother board 1 alone.
For the above-mentioned reason, as shown in FIG. 12, a cable assembly 4 is made by mounting connectors 6 onto both ends of a flat cable 5 having a plurality of conductors 5a, and this cable assembly 4 is electrically connected to connectors 3a, 3b which are mounted at the ends of each of the daughter boards 3, as shown in FIG. 13 thereby enabling data to be transmitted by the cable assemblies 4. In this case, when each daughter board 3 is successively connected by the cable assemblies 4, two connectors 3a, 3b must be mounted on each daughter board respectively, as illustrated, and the problem arises of a decrease in the space on a daughter board for mounting the various components, which is caused by the increase in the number of connectors.